


In The Eyes Of The Beholder

by Micaron



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micaron/pseuds/Micaron
Summary: Gon couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he had started to notice how his friend seemed to look at him differently. It could be a few stolen glances here and there or, at times, Gon even caught him staring at him when he thought Gon wouldn’t notice.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I got as I was walking my dog thinking about how Killua looks at Gon with so much love in his eyes that Gon must have noticed it at some point, right?
> 
> And once again, thank you cafeaulater for proofreading it!

Gon couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he had started to notice how his friend seemed to look at him differently. It could be a few stolen glances here and there or, at times, Gon even caught him staring at him when he thought Gon wouldn’t notice. There was also something unusual with the way those eyes were looking at him. Gon had trouble describing it but, if he were to try, he would say they held a certain warmth not usually compatible with such icy blue eyes.

Like right now, as Gon was pondering this, he felt that familiar gaze upon him. They were sharing a room at an inn, taking a much-needed break in their travels. The room was equipped with two single beds at each end with a window in between them. White curtains framing the setting sun as it was casting a golden light, creating low shadows in the room. Both young men, now seventeen years old, lying on their backs in their respective beds and from the corner of his eye Gon could see Killua carefully looking at him. Gon pretended he didn’t notice, he didn’t mind. To be honest, there was something familiar and reassuring with the way those eyes always seemed to find their way to Gon.

Thinking back, Gon tried to remember the different occasions he had found Killua’s eyes on him hoping to find clues as to what it meant and what it was about it that made it feel natural. He remembered that time on Whale Island, when he was showing Aunt Mito his newly acquired hunter license; next to him Killua was looking more at him than at the license. Killua’s eyes had been watching him carefully with a tender look in them. It had made Gon feel nervous and at ease at the same time. Another time was when they met Kite for the first time. They had been talking about this and that seated around the fire when Gon suddenly felt familiar eyes on him.

Over time Gon had developed a sixth sense for his awareness of his best friend Killua. Gon always took notice of where he had his best friend and what said best friend was doing or if he was looking at Gon or not. When Killua wasn’t in close range Gon always had an uneasy feeling, like something was wrong or missing but he couldn’t put his finger on what until Killua would return by his side.

There were also all those times Killua would blush whenever Gon gave him a compliment. Gon always enjoyed the flustered look on Killua’s face when he said something that would embarrass the other. After a while he made it a habit to proclaim Killua’s importance to him and how happy he was to have him by his side just to see him turn away with flushed cheeks.

The most memorable time for Gon was when he just woke up after their first meeting with Neferpitou. Killua had saved him by knocking him out cold and it had taken him hours to regain his conscious and when he did he was met by the sigh of Killua sitting on the edge of his bed with a miserable look on his face. He couldn't stand it. He felt the need to make his best friend look his usual self again. He wanted to thank him for saving his life. So he did just that. But it wasn’t enough; Killua couldn’t accept it so Gon took his time to explain further why he was thankful and what they should do now. As Killua turned to look straight at him he was met by crystal clear, blue eyes, wavering ever so slightly, before a small smile tugged at the corners of Killua’s mouth and he looked away. It was only for a brief moment but Gon knew, he knew that look. It was the look Gon had grown accustomed to seeing in his friend’s eyes. The look that made him feel warm and tingly on the inside. The look that made him feel at ease.

Suddenly he realized it. He sat up straight in his bed, his head turning to meet Killua’s eyes for confirmation. Yes, he saw it. In Killua’s eyes he saw his own feelings. He saw what his own eyes would look like every time he would look at Killua. He saw love.

There was no point in dwelling on it any further. Gon got up from his bed and with determination, marched over to Killua who could only look up at him with his eye brows raised in question. Gon didn’t let that stop him as he reached the other’s bed and hovered over him.

“Wha- wait! Gon,” Killua fumbled as he tried to get up in a sitting positing against the headboard as Gon was inching closer. “Wh-what are you doing?” he managed to stutter as heat rose to his cheeks.

Gon smiled a genuine smile. “Something I should have done a long time ago,” and with that he leaned in and closed the distance between them. As his lips met Killua’s, Gon knew he was right. It felt right. Gon could feel Killua tense up but, as he made no attempt at pushing Gon away, he decided to deepen the kiss. It took a moment for Killua to relax into the kiss but when he finally did Gon could feel the love they had for each other be conveyed by the way their lips hungrily claimed the others, both fighting for dominance.

After a few moments Gon slowly broke the kiss for air and to say the words he just realized he’d been longing to say. Resting his forehead against Killua’s he whispered in a soft voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I know,” Gon smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
